Detonator Orgun
Central Park Media | first = 25 August 1991 | last = 25 August 1993 | runtime = 48 to 56 minutes per episode | episodes = 3 | episode_list = }} is a Japanese original video animation series by AIC and Artmic, directed by Masami Ōbari. It was released on DVD by Central Park Media in the United States in 2001. Plot Part 1 Tomoru Shindo is a college student in City 5, only months away from graduating, and he cannot decide what he wants to do with his life. He ponders joining the Earth Defense Force (EDF). Tomoru begins having strange dreams where he is protecting a woman from mecha monsters. He also dreams about a mecha named Orgun fleeing from other mechas. The mechas attack Orgun on the moon and all are destroyed. The supercomputer I-ZACK informs Professor Kanzaki that he is receiving signals from the moon. A meteor enters the Earth's atmosphere and is headed for City 5, when it suddenly changes course and splashes down in the ocean. The Earth Defense Force deploys a squadron of "bird-man" aircraft to investigate. When the object splashes down it begins attacking the city. The bird-men engage the object, which is a mecha, and begin battling it. It is revealed that scientists have been building something based on specifications beamed from the moon, which turns out to be a mecha. The alien mecha continues to destroy the city with none of EDF's weapons being effective. The mecha built by Kanzaki wakes up and breaks out of its underground lab. Tomoru and Professor Kanzaki try to get to a vantage point to see the attacking mecha, which then attacks them. The situation turns into a replica of one of Tomoru's dreams. Tomoru and the Professor are trapped, the mecha created by Kanzaki shows up and invites Tomoru to fight. He takes the offer, joins with the mecha and defeats the invader, as well as a second one that has appeared. After the battle Tomoru is released from the mecha. He has gained information and memories from being linked with the mecha. He says the mecha's name is Orgun and that he has travelled 260 million years to get to Earth. Orgun is of the same race as the invaders, a species known as the Evoluders. Part 2 The EDF builds replicas of Orgun to defend Earth. It is revealed that the Evoluder are descendants of a space probe which had been launched 200 years in the past. Due to the effects of special relativity, they have experienced millions of years of dilated time. The harshness of space has evolved them into half-human, half-machine hybrids. Some of the Evoluder have humans linked to them such as Kumi Jefferson with Mhiku, and Tomoru Shindo with Orgun. Part 3 The Evoluders attack Earth. They are successfully repelled by the EDF and Orgun. Commander Zoa manages to fire off the main anti-matter cannon, even though the control center has been destroyed. However Orgun stops it with his Grand cross Attack which requires sunlight. Orgun dies in the process while Tomoru survives. The leader of the Evoluder, Commander Zoa, is killed and Mhiku resumes ruling the Evoluder who peacefully leave Earth. Tomoru and Michi walk off into the sunset. Characters Tomoru Shindo/Orgun :* '''Japanese name:' Tomoru Shindo/ Youko Mitsurugi I-Zack Professor Michi Kanzaki Bannings Kumi Jefferson/Mhiku Commander Zoa Virgil Lang Simmons Forreston :* Japanese name: Nokku External links * * AnimeOnDVD review Category:Anime of 1991 Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Anime featured in the Super Robot Wars series Category:Central Park Media Category:Anime OVAs it:Detonator Orgun ja:DETONATORオーガン pt:Detonator Orgun zh:風暴戰士ORGUN